communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Animagic 2017 - Leb deinen Traum, denn er wird wahr
center ---- Die AnimagiC 2017 (03.-05.08.) in Mannheimer Rosengarten endete mit einem tosenden Beifall im Hauptsaal, obwohl zu Beginn der Veranstaltung die Besucher weniger begeistert waren. In diesem Artikel berichte ich über die Highlights und Fails des Japankultur-Conventions und der schrägen deutschen Otaku-Community. ---- thumb|Am Händlerstand stöbern. In meinem Freundeskreis sind nicht viele Animefans zu finden. Umso mehr freue ich mich darauf, Gleichgesinnte auf diesem Convention zu treffen. Doch einige Punkte machen es schwer, sich mit Otakus zu unterhalten. Was sind Otakus? Der japanische Begriff stammt aus dem Anime und bedeutet Anime- und Mangafans. Dadurch bekommt der Begriff in der westlichen Welt eine neue Bedeutung als die in der ursprüngliche Sprache. Denn in Japan bedeutet es übersetzt im negativen Sinn. Sonderlinge - Die deutsche Otaku-Community thumb|Viele Otakus stehen auf niedliche Tierchen. thumb|Vorsicht: Otakus sind enthusiastisch. Zugegeben bin ich erfreut, dass die Otakus Hochdeutsch sprechen und nicht in jedem zweiten Satz ein pseudeo-japanisches Wort einbauen wie z.B. Anime oder Manga (oder: kawaii, ojinjin, ahou, baka). Im Fernsehen und Internet habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Otakus aus der Serie Watamote entstammen, die vor fremde Menschen veränstigt sind und nur ein Ahhhh aus dem Mund herauskommt. Denn viele Animefans outen sich, dass sie sich mit Watamote identifizieren können, was mich zutiefst schockiert. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie ernsthaft ihren Mund in ein eingeschalteten Staubsauger stecken würden, um vollere Lippe zu bekommen (um hier mal ein Beispiel aus dem Anime zu nennen). Oder noch krankhafter, dass sie versuchen, ihre Haare mit Honig einzuschmieren, wodurch sich Käfer darin einniesten, um so mehr Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitmenschen zu bekommen... Zum Glück waren die meisten Otakus auf der AnimagiC gesprächig und sie haben mir nicht immer einen todernsten Blick zugeworfen. Zu meiner Überrascheng, reden sie viel. So konnte ich mich locker mit ihnen zwei Stunden über sie und ihre Kultur unterhalten und hunderte von Fotos anschauen. Aber sonst sind sie nett, enthusiastisch und hilfsbereit. Also erschreckend normal. Am auffälligsten sind die Cosplayer. Cosplay - Um jeden Preis auffallen thumb|Yami Yugi: Zeit für ein Duell und glaub an das Herz der Karten. [[Datei:Code_Geass_Cosplay.jpg|thumb|Ein Cosplay-Pärchen ist aus dem Anime Code Geass entsprungen.]] Wenn ihr auffallen wollt, tragt eine Perücke wie Yami Yugi aus Yugioh und sagt ständig Dudududududududududududududududududududududududududududuell und auf eurer Schulter sitzt ein Kuriboh, der wie eine korrumpierte Stadttaube brubru trällert. Beim Cosplay verkleidet man sich als einen Charakter aus Filmen, Serien, Büchern oder Games. Es ist wie Karneval oder Fasching. In Japan gehen die Kostümierten einen Schritt weiter, indem sie wie ihren Charakter verhalten und reden. Dadurch erhält es ein Rollenspiel-Element. Galileo hat dazu den sehr informativen Artikel Die faszinierende Welt des Cosplay beigesteuert. Wenn es nach Tron geht, sind 75% der Cosplayer im Gewand von SAO. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist die Cosplay-Landschaft bunt. Die beliebtesten Kostüme entstammen aus AoT, Naruto, One Piece, SAO (mit Kirito) und Tokyo Ghoul (mit Kaneki). Der meist gecosplayet Charakter überhaupt ist Tatsuhiro Satō (ein Hikkikomori) aus Welcome to the N.H.K. Ihr seht, dass ein Kostüm keine Pflicht ist. Das Cosplay ist auch eins der Höhepunkte der AnimagiC, was im Wettbewerb am Samstag mündet. Springteufel berichtet darüber in ihrem früheren Artikel. Neu zum regulären Cosplay-Event gibt es zudem den Gala-Abend Night of Cosplay, welcher mit Live-Musik verschiedener japanischer Ehrengäste begleitet wird. Der Zutritt verlangt ein Spezial-Ticket, das an der Kasse zu erwerben ist. Das Beste am Cosplay ist, dass ich als Asiate da überhaupt nicht auffalle :D Zum Tragen eines Outfits gehören Selfies einfach dazu. So können die Cosplayer im öffentlichen Garten des Rosengarten-Komplex' picknicken und sich fotografieren lassen. Doch das Outfit kann zum Nachteil werden, wenn die heiße strahlende, lebensspendende Sonne über dem Rosengarten strahlt. Schweiß, Durst und Unmut Neben dem erhöhten Preisen, geraten auch die Sicherheitsvorschriften in die Kritik. Denn vor dem Betreten des Gebäudes werden nicht nur Taschen kontrolliert, auch sind selbstgebrachtes Essen und Getränke abzugeben. Im Sommer ist dies umso ärgerlicher. Natürlich steht dieser Verbot im Programmheft, auf der offiziellen Webseite und auf Twitter. Dies haben nicht alle Besucher rechtzeitig mitbekommen. Dies liegt daran, dass es auf der offizielle Webseite nicht unter Sicherheitsbestimmungen zu lesen ist, sondern über die Hauptseite über einen Link zum Programmheft auf Seite 7. Die Abgabe von Essen und Getränken und lebender Tiere, kann auch nicht als Umsatz-Argument herhalten, auch wenn auf der Messe selbst Verpflegung angeboten wird. Schließlich liegt der Rosengarten keine zehn Minuten vom Stadtzentrum und Dönerbuden entfernt. Außerdem sind die allermeisten Messe-Crew-Mitglieder mit Smartphones ausgerüstet, um euch über Mannheim zu informieren. Doch der Ärger legt sich, sobald die Besucher im klimatisierten Hauptsaal stehen, der viel größer als die Beethovenhalle in Bonn ist, wo die AnimagiC früher stattgefunden hat. Falls ihr weitere Tipps sucht, findet ihr sie unter AnimagiC 2017. Als endlich die Toren geöffnet wurden, stürmen die Menschenmasse in schnellen Schritten zum Verkaufsstand, was in wenigen Minuten zu einer Warteschlange führt. Verkaufsstände - Das Otakuherz schlägt höher thumb|Sonico-Figuren im Figuya-Stand. Sobald die Tore geöffnet wurden und die Besucher im Messegebäude sind, fällt zuerst die Schlange am Peppermint-Stand auf. Denn hier werden die Anime-Neuerscheinungen verkauft. Zum Glück kann mit der EC-Karte gezahlt werden, was nicht bei allen Verkaufsständen selbstverständlich ist. Wenn man sich in der Halle umschaut, hat man den Eindruck, dass Japan nur aus Anime, Manga, Games und Actionfiguren besteht. Umso erfrischender ist es, japanische Snacks, Besteck, TCGs und Cosplay-Kostüme zu sehen. Das Messegbäude erstreckt sich über vier Etagen, wo auch Veranstaltungen stattfinden. Veranstaltungen - Das breite Angebot Neben den Gamesständen, Kino und Showgruppen gehören die Q&A-Runden der japanischen Ehrengäste zu den best besuchtesten Veranstaltungen. So bilden folgende Franchises das große Special: *''Ghost in the Shell - Arise'' mit den Gästen Kazuchika Kise (Regisseur) und Tow Ubukata (Drehbuch) *''Haikyu!!'' mit Susume Mitsunaka (Regisseur) und Wakana Okamura (Produzentin) *''K-Project'' mit Haruki Hayashi (Produzent) und Hiromichi Kanazawa (Regisseur) *und Violet Evergarden mit TRUE (Sängerin) und Taichi Ishidate (Regisseur). Zu den genannten Animes wurden die erste Episode oder Film im Rosengartener Kino ausgestrahlt. Da TRUE eine Sängerin ist, tritt sie auch im Musensaal auf. Die Nacht bietet die Gelegenheit, noch einmal richtig beim Konzert zu schwitzen. So ist der Gang zur Sauna gespart. Konzerte - Kreischende Mädels und brüllende Fanboys Dass die Konzertsälen gut gefüllt sind, zeigt, dass deutsche Otakus nicht nur auf Watamote stehen. Auch die lange Warteschlangen an Signierständen unterstreichen dies. Beispielsweise bei GARNiDELiA ist der Mozartsaal über 70% belegt. Am Samstag habe ich live miterlebt, wie die Fans, trotz Sicherheitshinweise, zu nah an der Bühne standen. Die Crew-Mitglieder konnte jedoch in Minuten die Situation wieder retten. Zum Glück war es am Sonntag friedlicher, was das Kreischen und Brüllen der Fans nicht schmälert. Nicht nur Rock und Pop sind zu hören, sondern auch klassische Musik. Es ist keine Übertreibung, wenn ich sage, dass der Musensaal bis zur letzten Minute voll besetzt ist. Das ist auch kein Wunder, wenn die Violinistin Yuna Shinohara auf ihrem Instrument streicht. Im Anime Sekunden in Moll ist ihr Stück zu hören. Diversität und Emanzipation - Breites Programm für eine breite Zielgruppe thumb|Gothic-Lolita: Geschmack einer besondere Zielgruppe. Das Programm der AnimagiC zeigt, dass sie eine breite Zielgruppe bedienen will. So können sich Anime-Neueinsteiger und -Fortgeschrittene einen Einblick in die Anime- und Manga-Szene werfen und an Workshops teilnehmen. Sowohl große Veranstaltungen wie z.B. das Cosplay-Wettbewerb, als auch Nischenthemen wie z.B. Lolita gehören zum Programm. Schon allein die Konzerte und Signierstunden sind den Besuch und das Geld wert. Viele Otakus greifen tief in die Tasche, um Anime-Neuerscheinungen oder den Dominator aus Psycho-Pass (für 1.000 Euro) zu kaufen. Der Fokus liegt mit den Verkaufsständen, Konzerte und Ehrengäste eindeutig auf Fans der aktuellen Anime-Saison. Auf dem Gelände sind auch viele Schnäppchen-Jäger unterwegs, die viel einkaufen, um das Geld für die Fahrt und Übernachtung wieder einzuholen. Also wundert euch nicht über Männer mit vollen Einkaufstaschen. Ein Indiz dafür, dass unter Otakus die Emanzipation zwischen Mann und Frau besteht. Schräge Community thumb|Otaku United! thumb Anime-Events sind immer überdreht und kunterbunt und zaubern einem schnell ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Die Community ist herzerwärmend offen: Eine Bühnen-Performance wirkt laienhaft oder ein Kostüm ist weit vom Idol entfernt und dennoch wird applaudiert. Hier zeigt sich der enge Zusammenhalt unter Anime- und Mangabegeisterten. Sie sind stets hilfsbereit, einem Cosplay-Tipps zu geben und hunderte Fotos von ihnen zu zeigen. Dass Fans beim GRANiDELiA-Konzert ausflippen und zu nah an der Bühne standen, ist wirklich die einzige Ausnahme. Die Besucher halten sich durchgehend an die Hausordnung. Um die letzten begehrten Werke wird nicht gekämpft, was eben nicht selbstverständlich ist. Jeder ist bereit etwas von sich abzugeben. So ist es nicht selten, dass man doch noch ein Poster des Lieblingsanimes von einem Fremden bekommt. Dieser altruistische Akt hat mich motiviert, ebenso zu handeln. Durch meine Hände gingen schätzungsweise drei Poster. Was die Community so herzlich macht, ist ihre Begeisterung zu Animes, trotz verschiedener Geschmacksrichtungen. Sowohl vor der Eröffnung und auf dem Heimweg konnte ich mich viel mit ihnen unterhalten. So saß ich vier Stunden im Zug und unterhielt mich mit einem über Animes, Synchronisation und Cosplay. Im Gespräch kam ich nicht zu Wort und natürlich wurde mir wieder hunderte Fotos gezeigt (kein Witz). Deutsche Otakus sind schräg und enthusiastisch, aber auch hilfsbereit und nachgiebig. Fazit - Zielgruppe der Convention Meiner Meinung nach, bietet die Convention hervorragend für Hardcore-Animefans und neugewonnene Otakus. Mir persönlich haben die Konzerte und Veranstaltungen mit den Ehrengästen besonders gut gefallen. Da ich jedoch einen spezifischen Animegeschmack habe und bereits viele Animes besitze, konnte ich von den Verkaufsständen und Kinos nicht viel abgewinnen. Ich bin auf das Programm für die AnimagiC 2018 total gespannt. Die Tickets für die kommende Convention sind auf der offizielle Webseite vorbestellbar. Die Preise sind um paar Euro gesunken und die Tickets mit Übernachtung sind wie erwartet bereits ausverkauft. Wenn ihr weitere Fragen habt, stellt sie gerne unten in den Kommentaren. Danke fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal. Gau Gau. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Anime-Neuigkeiten